Futa For MayMay
by Smori
Summary: Futanari crack-fic based off of no Anime/Manga. Written for my Canadian, TidalWaveee.


**Disclaimer: **Not based off of anything. Owned by me. Written for my Canadian.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Futa For MayMay**

**.**

**.**

It all started with a little alcohol. She was hot, drunk, and a great dance, and I was drunk and horny. I took her by the hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. She ran her hands up and down her body, swaying the the music. Her crotch was against mine, grinding. My hands moved to her ass, and she didn't seem to mind.

End of that first song, we were making out. It must not have been a pretty sight, we were both pretty wasted. I took her to the bar and ordered another round. We talked for a good twenty minutes, kissing here and there. I hoped she was getting the same vibes about this that I was.

Hand in hand, we left the club. She giggled as we sat down in the cab, saying how she didn't do this very often. I took her hand in mine and kissed her cheek, whispering in my cocky voice how I must have been special then. She giggled again and kissed me. It was a short, chaste kiss, one that didn't last long. When she pulled away, we starred at each other for a minute.

She wasn't like most women I brought home. She was smart, charming, funny, sweet, and sexy. Plus, she knew how to dance and was an amazing kisser.

We kissed again, this time rougher and more passionate. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. I pushed her back gently against the door of the cab, fighting for dominance. She didn't put up much of a fight and gave in. I had one hand on her breast and the other on her thigh. She had a skirt on - easy access, I though.

I inched my hand up her thigh, and she grabbed it. She broke the kiss, starring at me. For a moment, I couldn't tell if she was scared or not. But to reassure me, she smiled at me. Another thing that I could add to her list. She had a beautiful smile. She leaned forward, placing my hand in my lap, and whispered, "Save that for later." I couldn't help but grin.

I leaned back in, closing the space between us once again. Her hands ran though my hair as mine ran up and down her back. She was a great kisser. Who had I been kissing? And she was drunk right now. I couldn't imagine how she was sober.

The cab stopped and so did we. I paid the man and thanked him. He winked at the two of us, telling us to have good night. I smirked knowing I would, but played it off. I opened my door, stumbled around to hers, and helped her out. She called me a real gentlemen. I didn't want to mess this up.

She held my hand walking to my apartment. I fumbled for my keys in my pocket, probably looking like a retard. I finally pulled the keys out of my pocket, and now I had to find the right one. I dropped her hand, trying to decipher which key was the right one.

Her hands wrapped around my waist, fumbling with the rim of my pants. She kissed my shoulder, then my collar bone, my neck, my jaw. She started sucking on my neck; that was my spot. Her hands slipped lower above my pants and groped my junk. She was just asking for it.

Finally, I found the right key. I opened the door in a hurry, tossed the keys aside inside my apartment on the floor somewhere. She giggled again. It was a lovely sound.

I pushed her inside my apartment, kicking the door closed with my foot. I kissed her again as we walked to my bedroom. She started fumbling with the button of my pants; I smirked. Her top was off before my pants, tossed somewhere along the way to my bed. I shimmied out of my pants, leaving them by the door to my bedroom. Next was my shirt, then her skirt.

I pressed her against my bed, her only in underwear and a bra and I in my boxers. She was pinned under me. I pressed my lower region to hers.

I opened eyes, confused. She was still kissing me, and don't get me wrong, it was great.. but I felt something. Something that shouldn't be there. I pushed her back, only a couple inches from my face. She asked what was wrong. I glanced down between the two of us, and my eyes widened.

Bewildered, I pushed her to my bed and hoped off. Her underwear was pitching a tent. I couldn't be that drunk. She stood up, trying to calm me. Her hands were on my shoulders. She was talking, but I couldn't hear her. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was really there.

Not thinking, I stuck my hand down and groped the woman's...member. She gasped. I raised an eyebrow. That felt good for her? Well, if it felt good for me, it probably felt good for her, I told myself.

Was she a man who turned into a woman or a woman who turned into a man..? She was so womanly, so I would had to have guessed the second one. Or maybe she was actually born with both? I wasn't sure which, but it didn't turn me off. Whether that was all penises or not, I didn't know, but I was attracted to this woman.

The woman was telling me to stop. I noticed how embarrassed she was by it. This was why she stopped me in the car. I cupped her cheek with one hand. I told her how beautiful she was; her eyes sparkled. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again.

I don't remember much of what happened after. I woke up the next morning next to this beautiful woman. I was really proud when I looked over and saw the gorgeous woman laying on my chest. I couldn't help but smirk, even if I couldn't remember much of the night before. To know that I fucked such a sexy woman was good enough for me.

I unwrapped her arms from me, trying not to wake her. I felt sticky and needed to clean off. When I stood up, I winced in pain. My buttocks hurt.

My eyes widened in realization, parts of last night flooding into my brain. I quickly pulled the blanket from the woman's body. And there it was, just mocking me.

I knew then that I had in fact had sex with this woman, but not in the way I had hoped.

Did this make me gay? I was still attracted to woman, I knew this.

What about men? No, that didn't seem to settle in my head. Maybe it was just her.

Or maybe penises were okay, but only on women?

That wasn't even the main question running through my head. It was: how do I explain to my friends and parents that I brought home a girl with a bigger penis than mine?


End file.
